Wind meets shadow
by meowkitty
Summary: That is a new Mamodo and the master has caught sombodys eye. OC paring with main character. :3


Eido - wind spellcaster

Hyde-mamodo

AN: this is my first Zach bell story so if I get something wrong please tell me. And yes my grammer sucks big time but I was born and raised on a farm so what can you do.

Chapter one: Eido meets Angel

Angel was a girl with a kind yet dangerous attitude. Angel had long white hair and blue eye's she come up to about Eido shoulder, and she was 15 years old. Now let began are story.

Angel had just gotten out of school she hated it so much.

" god what the hell did I ever do to those teacher's" Angel said just as she got near her house and turned the street she saw a little boy sitting on the side walk crying and holding a book to his chest. Now Angel may hate some people but she had a soft spot for kids and crying kids for that.

" hey little guy whats a matter did you lose your mom" Angel said in a sweet voice kneeling down beside the kid. The kid looked up he had black spiked hair and blue eyes. He shook his head and looked up at her with tear filled eyes. angel picked him up like a mother would and hugged him. To her surprise he hugged back she picked up the book he had droped and brang it with her as she walked.

" I don't have a mommy or a daddy im all alone in the world" the little maniged to chook out befor he decided to calm down. Angel knew she could not just leave him but what could she do. Angel looked down at the young boy and made her decision.

" what if I said that you could stay with me how would that make you fill." Angel said in a kind voice. The child looked up and smiled at her.

" that would be great but what is your name lady" the child asked with a curious stare. Angel looked down at him and smiled as she spook.

" my name is Angel and what might your name be sugar" Angel said as she pooked his nose. He laughed at the motherly touch.

" my name is Soka " he said he yawned and leaned on Angel. When Angel looked back down at him she saw that he had fallen asleep and rested his head on her chest.

Angel walked till she came to a stare case that lead to a temple were she lived at for years. Angel walked up the steps all that time she stared at Soka he seemed different for some reason but she could not put her finger on it. She took Soka to the guest room for him to stay later that day she would take him out for lunch he had to be hungry.

( skip a few hours)

Angel heard something from up stares move across the floor all of the sudden Soka came running down the stares and hide behind Angel's leg he stared as a cat came down the steps and sat in front of him.

" its ok Soka its just Snow my cat she want hurt you I promise" Angel said as she kneeled down to talk to him there talk was interopted by a growl they looked around then hurd it again they looked down at Soka stomach then laughed at it.

" how about this we go out and get some lunch at the mall then go shopping for some new close for both of us how does that sound" Angel asked as she picked him up and looked at him.

" oh that would be great can we leave now im hungry" Soka said looking at her with puppy eyes. She had to laugh but nodded she was hungry to. She grabbed Soka's hand and walked out of the temple and down the stairs she was about a mile from the mall to her house so it was not far.

Angel walked in the mall and asked were he would like to eat. He pionted out a place with sushi all in it. They sat down with there food and the first thought that came to mind was ' he eats alot for a small kid'. Angel did not say anything and ate slowly.

Angel just happened to spot a small boy looking around with nervous eyes it looked like he was about to cry. Angel got up as Soka finished his food. Angel picked Soka up and walked over to the boy he looked up at her with confused eyes.

" hey there little guy are you lost" Angel said as she slid Soka down to the floor as she kneeled down to face him. He just nodded and whipped his eyes.

" I can't find my friend Eido he like my brother and now I can't find him" he said Angel picked him up and craddled him. Soka looked at them with jealouse eyes as he watched her craddle him.

" come on I will help you search for him ok come on Soka let go" Angel said as she held out a hand for him. He took it but still glared at the kid.

" my name is Angel and this is Soka what is your name" Angel said looking for the guy that the kid had described.

" my name is Hyde " he said. All of the sudden they heard somebody yelling. Angel turned around to see a guy with red hair running there way. He stoped and stared at Hyde with a glare.

" who do you thinke you are ju.." he trailed off as he noticed Angel there holding Hyde. She was beautiful no gourgous to him.

AN: I shall countiue when I fill like it for now I wiZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ :3


End file.
